In Case of Emergency
by The-Dark-Lemon
Summary: Tamsin defies her sworn duties as a Valkyrie, putting her immortality at stake for Bo.
1. Chapter 1 The Law, Asshole

**Rating: **Mature  
**Author: **The-Dark-Lemon  
**Pairing: **Tamsin/Bo: Valkubus  
**Status: **Work in Progress

The vault rolled and clicked to a close. Tamsin sealed the portal behind her, slipped the dagger in her vest holster and zipped up. The weapon was thought to be a myth. She had kept it that way successfully for centuries but there was no telling when shit would fly. They needed all the help they could get and this little thing was a massive help on it's own. She made her way out of the maze of the shipping containers. Hopefully no one would still be up at this hour.

She slipped out the gate and turned around the corner to find three humans loitering around her car.

"You lost, baby?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. Of course there had to be people around when she needed to be stealth. Humans were irritating but at least they weren't fae and wouldn't recognize the dagger.

"Step away from the vehicle and no one gets hurt."

" Aw don't be like that. I could show you around. Come on, let me give you a ride.. it'll be the best night of your life.."

The most boisterous one got up from his seat on the hood while his goons chuckled. He resembled a rat, narrow eyes with a sharp nose. His pear shaped body was emphasized by his baggy jeans. A grin expanded across his face. He stood in front of her door. Tamsin was a good deal taller than him, and she smirked. She sneered,

"Sweetie...First of all you're not tall enough to ride this ride and you can't even navigate your eyes to point in the same direction. So.. how about I show you to an optometrist and that'll make it the best night of _your _life?"

His eyes narrowed while his friends feigned terror and made their way to join him.

"You're a smart ass." He scoffed and stepped forward.

"My ass is inanimate, my brain is smart. Now Scram."

It was tempting to let her face blacken and see him crumple but she knew she needed to save her strength.

"You're asking for it," He grinned and reached for her.

Fuck this. She thrust her palm up at his chin, snapping his head backwards. He lost his footing and hit the concrete with a resounding smack. She spat back,

"You asked for it."

The other two lunged at her. She seized one of them by his shirt and decked him in the jaw before shoving his head hard in to the fence post. She caught the other in the chest with kick. As soon as they were on the ground, the first guy grabbed her ankle. She didn't want to use her powers but time was of the essence. The longer the weapon was out of hiding, the more danger it was of being found. She seized him by his shirt and forced him to face her. Her face drained of colour, blackening at the sides. Her eyes became hollow and pierced in to him.

"Whaaat..Who are you?!"

His eyes expanded and jaw locked. He was unable to scream before he slumped over, eyes bulged open and stunned.

"The law, asshole."

Tamsin shoved him aside, got in her car and roared away. The rat would survive, but unlike Dyson he would never regain his memory or fully recover.


	2. Chapter 2 Make it Dirty

**Rating: **Mature  
**Author: **The-Dark-Lemon  
**Pairing: **Tamsin/Bo: Valkubus  
**Status: **Work in Progress  
—-

Bo faced herself in the mirror. She focused, and her eyes flashed blue for a second. Taking a breath, she tried again. This time they stayed blue for longer. Bo had been doing this for weeks and was able to bring herself in and out of the state and sustain control for a short period of time. It depleted her energy, but if it meant having command over herself in case she morphed in to her blue-eyed state again it was worth it. As far as everyone else knew, her feeds and the injections were adequate for now.

A knock jerked her out of her trance. She peered out the window and saw Tamsin's car. Bo slipped on a robe over her tank, hurried downstairs and swung the door open.

"Couldn't you try and cuff me in the morning?"

A twinge of mixed jealousy and admiration hit Tamsin. Even late in to the evening, the succubus still managed to look stunning. Tamsin brushed past her and said,

"I come bearing gifts but if you want the cuffs instead..it's your call."

Tamsin unwrapped the blade and set it on the kitchen table.

"Ooo. Shiny."

Bo heaved down on a seat and picked it up, examining the gleaming jewel encrusted hilt. It looked heavy but it was light as a feather. She tried to take it out of its sheath but Tamsin stopped her,

"It only opens if you're in battle and the owner has to be driven by a worthy, noble cause. It will shape itself to the warrior's needs. It's a last resort weapon. Look, I wasn't here, I never gave anything to you and no one can know you have it. As far as the world knows it doesn't exist so keep it that way. If you don't, it's your ass and my ass on the line and I happen to like my ass so if you don't mind- be careful."

It was probably her hunger affecting her thought process but Bo was also a fan of her ass. She knew better than to mention it. Instead she asked,

"Okay.. Why don't you keep it? Why give it to me?"

Tamsin wanted to shake her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked back at Bo. No one made her blood boil faster than the succubus. She had a way of batting those warm brown lashes and asking the silly questions but instead of coming off as stupid, she was charming. Tamsin realized she was staring at Bo's' mouth. She snapped out of it before she got caught and went back to her default cool demeanour. The last thing she needed was to get side tracked. Tamsin shifted her weight and put her hands on her hips.

"You'll need it more than I will." She mumbled and faced the floor.

"Hey…" Bo reached out, tagging Tamsin's forearm. If it was anyone else with their hand on her, they would have lost their fingers by now. Bo had a genuine, caring touch, one that felt foreign to Tamsin. Bo awkwardly withdrew her hand.

"Thank you, Tamsin. It.. was very thoughtful of you."  
The Valkyrie couldn't help but let a smile play at her lips.

"Don't mention it." She replied. Bo nodded, and flashed her sideways grin. "Seriously, don't ever mention it to anyone."  
Bo exaggerated her nod.  
"Asses on the line. Mi Ass-ah is Su Ass-a."

Tamsin checked her phone. There was nothing to see, no messages, but she had to find something distract herself with. She didn't want to leave just yet. It was rather nice to have company but she was terrible with casual friendly conversation. She decided to look busy and rearrange her apps until she found the words to continue on.

Tamsin's guarded nature was something Bo was familiar with herself. She spent years keeping people at a distance for their own protection. She had become accustomed to the Valkyrie's acerbic wit and was beginning to enjoy it. She never thought she'd get a kick out of having disagreements every three minutes- but with Tamsin.. it was kind of fun. Bo admired her unfiltered, unapologetic manner. She hadn't been blind to the Valkyrie's stunning features either. Her hair framed her face perfectly and was swept to one side. It cascaded down her neck, shoulders and chest. Collar bones peeked out, prominent and strong, and Bo could see the faint outline of abs through her shirt.

Tamsin could feel Bo's eyes on her but she didn't want to embarrass her. She liked the compliment. What a difference. She could have cared less about Bo when she first met her. She racked her brain as to what she should say and swept another app across her screen.

Bo tore her gaze from Tamsin's body, quickly slid off the bar stool and opened the fridge. Bo said a little too loudly,

"SO!"  
Tamsin jumped slightly and looked at her quizzically.

"…Drink? Snack? Snack made in to a drink?" Bo sputtered.  
Bo always tried not to look directly at the Valkyrie or if she had to she wouldn't allow herself to look for very long. It would only weird Tamsin out and make Bo even hungrier. The Valkyrie motioned a yes with a wave of her hand and took Bo's seat. She saw Bo staring hard at the ground and couldn't resist teasing her. Tamsin smirked off-handed,

"Make it dirty."

Bo nearly dropped the glasses. She turned abruptly, facing away from Tamsin. Bo's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up to the ceiling. She could feel her ravenous appetite pulsing. Bo gritted her teeth and tried not to think about Tamsin's chi. It was more exhilarating than anything she had ever tasted. That kiss in the woods sustained her for weeks but Tamsin was no buffet and Bo's chances of getting a dinner ticket was about as likely as Kenzie wearing sensible shoes.


	3. Chapter 3 Just Fine

**Rating: **Mature  
**Author: **The-Dark-Lemon  
**Pairing: **Tamsin/Bo : Valkubus  
**Status: **Work in Progress

Tamsin spun her seat back and forth while looking around at Bo's place. There were photos of Bo and her friends on the side of the fridge, keepsakes and various sentimental trinkets. Her own kitchen was barren. She fixed her gaze on a photo of Kenzie in a fake mustache. Bo was laughing and Kenzie had her arms wrapped around Bo in a tight lock, while kissing her cheek. The clank of the glass redirected her attention.

"How is training going?" Tamsin asked.

"It's.. going. I don't know where it's going but it's going."

"You're paler than usual. Have you been..feeding enough?"

Bo shot an unamused glance at her. Tamsin shot back her drink. Bending forward over the counter, and refilling Tamsin's glass, Bo mocked,

"Gee, you sure know how to make a girl blush. And yes. Feeding enough."

Bo's succubus power was intense, but her cleavage was formidable on it's own. Tamsin could feel her lower back and neck heating up under her collar. Tamsin met her gaze and mustered as much nonchalance as she could.

Bo emptied her glass. "I'll be fine. I've just been pushing myself, training."

"Get with it, Sweet Cheeks. If you don't want to devolve in to freaking Gollum, you'll need to feed more and your utilize your strength better."

Bo spotted an oddly disjointed lock of blond hair on Tamsin's jacket.

"How about you?"

"Just fine,"

Tamsin finished her drink and chewed on the ice. Bo wasn't surprised at her answer but she couldn't let her out of this one. She slid her hand across Tamsin's back and felt her stiffen. Tamsin opened her mouth to protest but Bo held the lock of hair in front of her.

"You're not fine. What's going on with you?"

She hated the way Bo often caught her off guard.

"Couple of humans got in my way earlier. Every time I ..hulk out, there's a price."

"So you can't recover from that at all?"

"I can't feed and heal like you, no."

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be."

Bo took a step towards the sink but felt her leg give out. She grabbed the counter to hold herself up. Everyone would be livid if they knew she had been willing herself in to beast mode. Tamsin bolted out of her seat. Concern was fixed on her face.

"Hey-"

"Just had a little too much.."

"You had one drink-"  
"I'm a lightweight-"  
"And I was born yesterday."

Bo avoided eye contact and leaned her back against the counter. Exasperated, she spoke,

"I've been feeding and taking the injections,"

"Doesn't look like it's done shit all."

"Yes, it has.. I've just. I've been training a little harder each time."

Tamsin sensed it wasn't the whole truth, she prodded further.

"And..?"

Bo collapsed on to the floor.

"BO-"

Tamsin wrapped Bo's arm around her shoulder and lifted her to her feet. The couch was full of jackets, pizza boxes and other things.

"Shit,.. you little pack-rats."

She ducked, gripped Bo in a fireman's hold and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. She set her down gently on the bed and sat, leaning over her.

"Bo! Hey- Come on Hotpants.." She tried, tapping Bo's cheek. Bo was half conscious. Tamsin knew what she had to do, but hesitated. What if Bo went crazy psycho succubus on her and drained her dry? She was Bo's only option. She took a breath and steadied herself.

"Fuck it,"

Tamsin bent and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4 Ahem

**Dear readers,  
The following may contain NSFW scenes. Reading in public is at your own risk. ENJOY, Babes! :)**

No response.

"Come on, Hotpants." She coaxed, and tried again.

After a moment Tamsin sat up. She clenched her teeth as she glanced over Bo and checked her breathing. No change but still no response. Tamsin bit her own lip in frustration.

"If this is your version of a kissing booth, it sucks." Tamsin tried to joke. It was her default attitude when she started to feel herself freaking out. Inside she felt a lump in the middle of her chest, squeezing the air out of her lungs. Bo would be fine if she could just give her enough strength. _  
_  
Tamsin felt weak herself but Bo needed her. She stroked Bo's cheek, slipped her fingers through her hair leaned in to another kiss.

Suddenly, she felt Bo kissing her back, but weakly.

"Come back to me," Tamsin murmured in to Bo's lips.

She felt Bo's hand grasp her waist and slide up her back. She could have squealed, overjoyed it had worked, moreover that Bo was kissing her back. She liked to believe it was more than just a small feeding for Bo, but that sort of thinking was dangerous for herself. It was her duty as a friend, nothing more.

Bo's eyes fluttered. Her head throbbed but the kiss reverberated through her body. She was desperate for more from Tamsin but she dared not to inhale more. She worked slower, letting Tamsin's chi diffuse in to her. The passing of chi felt better than a swift breeze _and _a tall long island iced tea on a humid, sweltering day and more satisfying than the sound of a blade hitting the center of a target. Tamsin's chi felt cool and changed in to a rush of heat once it entered Bo's body.

Bo's muscles were awakening, every nerve was pulsating. Wisps of blue flowed around their mouths. Tamsin slowly teased her tongue in to Bo's mouth and Bo responded, massaging her tongue over Tamsin's. Bo slid her hands up to Tamsin's face and moved her hand back and forth across the back of her neck and pulled her closer. Curiously, Tamsin started to feel energized instead of drained. It was as though Bo was charging her with chi. Tamsin's breathing deepened, causing a soft moan to rise out of her body. She abruptly caught herself and broke contact.

"AHMM," She coughed, pressing her lips together in a pitiful attempt at sudden propriety.

Tamsin was a flush red colour. She sat upright and set about straightening out her hair and brushing off her shirt. Bo could have laughed if she had the extra energy. Instead propped herself up by her arms. She smiled gratefully while the Valkyrie continued to avoid looking at her.

"Good, you didn't kick it.. Couldn't have you slacking off-" she trailed off.

Bo's smile spread out further. Tamsin was trying to look everywhere but at her. Bo wasn't completely energized but she felt better. It was nothing a good night's sleep wouldn't fix. She kept up a strong front.

"I'm gonna get going," Tamsin said curtly.

"No, you're not."

Before the Valkyrie could stand, Bo found enough strength to grab her by her shirt and pulled her on top for a deep kiss.

Tamsin was momentarily shocked, electrified by the soft yet strong touch of Bo's lips on hers. She melted in to the kiss and never wanted to come up for air. Tamsin convinced herself, however, this was just a feed. It was all it could be. Bo had Lauren AND Dyson for all that sappy bullshit. Bo just hadn't had enough from before.

It was a risk, Bo knew. Tamsin could be up in a second, screaming at her for sucking the life out of her. To Bo's surprise, Tamsin reciprocated, shifting her position so she straddled her, with one leg between each of Bo's legs. Bo snaked her arms across Tamsin's back, and ran her fingers up her neck, through her hair and swept it to one side. As soon as their lips parted, Bo dove back in for another kiss. Tamsin was insatiable. The Valkyrie responded by moving on her further, eliciting a moans from both. Tamsin's chi flooded in to her, but she was careful not draw in too much of it. The chi was more than invigorating, it felt like it set her chest and head on fire and electrified her to the core.

Tamsin felt as though she had been turned in to a succubus herself. Each time their lips touched she felt a surge of thunder explode in her chest. Every kiss made her crave more. She couldn't remember the last time someone drove her in to a frenzy with one kiss. She nibbled on Bo's lower lip and sensed the succubus' mouth widening in to a lustful smile. Bo crushed her lips against hers, alternating pressure. Tamsin was lost in fervor, eager for the next touch. Her ears were burning and the heat from under her shirt was overbearing. She leaned up only to struggle with the buttons on her shirt. Bo sat up and in one swipe she tore it open and buttons flew in every direction.

"I'll buy you another shirt-" Bo exhaled, breathlessly, kissing her with more urgency.

Bo was healing exponentially faster_. _She felt her way up Tamsin's body, thoroughly delighted she was in full contact with the Valkyrie's toned abs. Despite having a strong muscle tone, Tamsin's body was supple and soft. Bo stripped Tamsin's bra off and threw it to the floor. She kissed her again, savouring her chi. Unbeknownst to both, as Bo kissed Tamsin, faint pink wisps in addition to Bo's usual blue hues passed between them. Wrapping an arm around Tamsin, she swiftly swept her underneath her, switching their positions. A sly smile spread across Tamsin's face as she looked up at Bo. She was impressed at Bo's sudden surge of strength. The succubus was deceptively strong. Tamsin slid her hands on to Bo's bottom and fanned out her hands over her curves. She tugged at her pants and Bo took them off, straddling Tamsin. Bo pulled off her own tank, while Tamsin moved her hands up Bo's waist and back.

Tamsin's heart was pounding relentlessly. She marvelled at Bo's body, lithe and voluptuous in all the right places. If this was a dream and she was snapped out of it before it was time, she would eviscerate her alarm clock.

Bo seized Tamsin's arms, pinned her wrists down and met her with another deep kiss. Bo lightly kissed her mouth, and placed butterfly kisses down her neck to her collar bones. Tamsin squirmed underneath her, moving her legs in rhythm with Bo. Each kiss wasn't enough. She couldn't pull Bo any closer but it didn't stop her from trying. Bo yanked off Tamsin's belt and pulled off her jeans but left her underwear on.

"Take it off," Tamsin breathed.

Bo snickered and trailed her bottom lip up the side of Tamsin's neck.

"Not yet."


	5. Chapter 5 Detective Friendly

An audible, impatient but excited smirk escaped Tamsin's lips and Bo flicked her tongue slowly below Tamsin's ear. Hearing her moan slightly, Bo sucked on her earlobe. She lifted her knee between Tamsin's legs up to the cusp of her pants, put minimal but firm pressure down and dragged her knee over Tamsin's underwear. Slipping her knee down and back, she alternated pressure then drew her hand down between Tamsin's legs. She dragged her fingers against her, stroking once, twice and harder the third time before slipping her hand in to her underwear. Tamsin inhaled sharply.

"You.. are so wet.." Bo whispered, desire coating each syllable.

"Take it the fuck off- " Tamsin barely got the words out.

Bo laughed a little more and trailed kisses across Tamsin's jaw and down her chest. Bo flicked her tongue playfully over her nipples and felt the Valkyrie's chest heave. Tamsin was going crazy and Bo was taking full advantage. Tamsin chest heaved deeper as it became harder to breathe. Her toes curled and released as she felt Bo's soft lips and playful tongue caress her breasts and down her body. She clawed at the bed and grabbed a fistful of sheets. Tamsin had rarely been a pillow princess, but this was.. a noble act, for a hot friend in need. Bo was probably running on a full tank of chi by now, but there was no way in hell Tamsin wanted to interrupt her. This had to be about her feeding, not about how Tamsin felt like her brain was about to explode every time Bo kissed her. Part of her resented Bo for making her feel that way, but the rest of her wanted to stay like this forever. Her heart pummelled her chest.

Bo worked her way down, smoothing her fingers over Tamsin's torso. She pressed a kiss on Tamsin's lower abdomen. Bo heard her muffle a sigh. She took Tamsin's last article of clothing between her teeth and peeled it off. The Valkyrie was always on guard and surly…She wasn't now and it not only turned her on, but it tickled Bo to see her this way. Tamsin grit her teeth, and Bo laughed,

"You won't be so quiet when I really get going,"

Bo had every intention of seeing to it that Tamsin completely lost control.

Bo hooked her arms under Tamsins legs and tugged her towards her. She started kissing a path down Tamsin's inner thigh and ran her hands up her lower torso. Tamsin was getting frustrated, wriggling beneath her. Bo looked up, blue flecks glowing in her brown irises. A devilish grin plastered itself on her face. She pinned Tamsin's upper hip as she went down on her and gave a slow, wide lick. She heard Tamsin draw a sharp breath and licked again, curling it in a half circle slowly and slipping it around the sides. She covered her with her mouth and kissed her deeply.

Tamsin lost all ability to articulate. All the sounds that escaped her were unsteady breaths and broken sighs. She worked her fingers through Bo's thick brown locks, and couldn't help but arch her back. Bo stroked her inner thighs and gave her a playful flick from her tongue, causing Tamsin to smirk.

"Hmm…Did you like that?" Bo asked as she kissed down her leg.

"Wh.. what the fuck do you think?" Tamsin stammered.

Bo continued to kiss her and tease her with her tongue, lapping at her.

"You taste incredible.." She murmured.

"Don't talk..with..your mm mouth full-" Tamsin retorted.

She slipped a finger in to her and steadily worked it in motion while her mouth stayed attentive to Tamsin's every movement and sound. Eventually Bo slipped two fingers inside her, stroked and glided like her fingers were paintbrushes. She pressed her palm against Tamsin's abdomen to pin her and frustrate her more.

Tamsin massaged Bo's head with one hand while the other held a death grip on her sheets.

Bo could feel Tamsin's fingers move from her hair to her shoulders. She clawed at Bo and drove her fingers into her shoulder. The pain was sudden and sharp, and Bo couldn't get enough of it. Bo drove in to her harder and Tamsin writhed beneath her. Just as Tamsin was pushed close enough to the edge, Bo laid a firm kiss just below her iliac crest and slid herself up Tamsin's body to meet her mouth with hers. Tamsin gave her a passionate kiss and stronger wisps of blue and pink passed between them. Bo positioned herself and started to ride in rhythm with Tamsin. Tamsin was getting louder with each thrust and jerk from Bo. Bo was relentless and heard a fractured moan matching her own building up. Tamsin was bucking her hips, twisting and shaking under Bo.

Tamsin screamed.

With a final thrust, Bo echoed her and rocked slowly back. She could feel Tamsin's stomach, hips and legs twitching and she beamed at Tamsin. She leaned down to meet her with a kiss. Tamsin's arms encircled her and Bo felt a wave of emotions wash over her. She felt safe. Bo placed soft kisses on her cheek, jaw and mouth while she stroked away the messy strands of hair in Tamsin's face. Tamsin took a moment, shot a gleaming smile at Bo and rolled on top of her. Bo was taken aback, but returned a curious smile.

"Hands above your head." Tamsin directed. Bo obliged, smile widening. Tamsin grabbed her belt and gave Bo an inquiring look. Bo bit her lip and nodded, granting permission.

"What crime did I commit, Officer?" Bo teased. Tamsin wrapped the belt around Bo's wrists.

"You messed with me..so I'm going to show you what it means to mess with a Valkyrie," Tamsin smirked.

She kissed her again and they continued on in to the night. They collapsed when the rays of sunlight crept in to the room.

Tamsin's eyes fluttered open. It took her a moment to confirm to herself she was indeed waking up in Bo's bedroom with Bo sprawled on her. Bo started to wake. She smiled and kissed Tamsin's forehead.  
They languidly disentangled themselves and got up. Bo felt recharged like never before. She felt invincible.

Tamsin let her feet touch the floor and pushed herself up and off the bed. Her legs would probably throb for the next week but she felt refreshed and stronger.

Tamsin nodded and shyly glanced around, dodging Bo's gaze.

Bo motioned to hug her, but Tamsin had extended her hand to her at the same time, making them both seize up and awkwardly dodge left and right. They both grinned and Bo laughed, amused. She extended her hand.

"Thank you, Tamsin."

Tamsin gave her a firm hand shake,

"No problem…Bo."

Tamsin searched for her clothes. She found her pants, slipped them on and picked up her shirt. Most of it was missing buttons or had string dangling from it. Bo handed her a shirt from her closet and Tamsin thanked her with a sheepish grin.

"I'll bring it back,"  
"No, keep it. It looks much better on you anyway."

Tamsin felt a small jolt of electricity play at her chest. She cleared her throat to make it go away, tucked herself in to her jacket and made her way downstairs while Bo got dressed.

Tamsin stepped in to the living room and heard footsteps outside and the clatter of keys. She quickly put her hair up as though she had just arrived. The doctor walked in, carrying a large case while calling out for Bo. Tamsin's heart plummeted momentarily. She shook it off and took a deep breath before speaking loudly.

"Doc-"

Lauren looked up and was so surprised she nearly dropped her case. She glanced up to find the valkyrie peering at her with her usual icy stare.

"Officer Friendly," she replied, keeping a steady voice. "Do you have a warrant to be here?"

Tamsin grinned, immensely amused.

"That's DETECTIVE Friendly to you, and-"

Before Tamsin could answer the doctor, Bo called out while walking down the stairs,

"Tamsin do you want some coffee before you-"

Bo spotted Lauren and trailed off. A wave of guilt hit her hard, even if she had cleared her feeding liasons with Lauren before.

"Oh, heyy. Good m- afternoon." Bo said.  
"Guess you didn't see my text then."  
"I-"

Tamsin interrupted before Bo could speak further and said,

"It was my fault. I was keeping her preoccupied."

Bo stared blankly at Lauren and back at Tamsin.  
Tamsin cleared her throat.

"I'll be going now. See you.. around."

Tamsin couldn't get out of there fast enough. She strode out the door with a fixed, mechanical smile directed at the doctor and Bo.

"What was that about?" Lauren inquired.

Bo hesitated. She hadn't broken their one rule about feeding partners but she gathered Lauren wouldn't exactly approve of Tamsin.

"Cop talk, she warned me about dawning stuff."

Lauren took a moment and nodded.

"I brought you some more injections…" She looked at Bo and swept a lock of hair behind Bo's ear.

"I love you."

Bo felt her heart crumple. It felt like the air hand been punched out of her lungs. She loved Lauren, that was no question but feeling completely satisfied as a succubus made the guilt throb.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6 Not one Iota

Tamsin threw her keys down and leaned against her door. She caught her breath and closed her eyes. She was still trying to process what happened. She glanced at her loft and noticed how bare it was compared to Bo's place. Bo's house was a gigantic shack but it was a warm shack. She yanked off her jacket and paused before taking off the shirt Bo gave her. It still had her scent on it.

She couldn't wait to get in the shower. Untangling the tie from her hair, she glanced briefly in the mirror and saw some unnaturally blue flecks in her eye color. She blinked in disbelief and did a double take, looking closer at her reflection. Her eyes were naturally light and of a similar hue. The bluish hue was probably an effect from the strong sunlight beaming in to her bathroom. She turned the water on and exhaled, muscles relaxing as she felt the steam and droplets caress her skin. As she lathered up she couldn't help but flashback to the night before.

_'You taste incredible.."_

She could feel the scratches Bo left on her skin. She shuddered, brushing it off her mind. A faint mark on her hip caught her attention. It was a X with a dot at the intersecting lines. She had seen this mark before centuries ago, but it was on the ruins of a castle wall. It symbolized hardship. She clenched her fists and looked up angrily.

"I get it, okay? I get it."

She dried off and wrapped the towel around her. Just as she approached her closet she heard a knock at the door.

"Tamsin?… Tamsin, I know you're in there. Open up!"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. This would be interesting. She quickly slipped on some clothes.

"Tamsin-"

She swung the door open.

"Making house calls now, Doc?" Tamsin scoffed.

Lauren brushed past her and Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"Do _you_ have a warrant to be here?"

"Were you with Bo last night?" Lauren demanded in a veiled calm tone.

Tamsin struggled to keep her expression neutral. A multitude of sensations and images flashed through her mind. Bo dragging her finger nails across her back, Bo's curves squirming as Tamsin kissed her neck. Tamsin quickly retorted,

"Last time I checked, I was the detective and you were the doctor. Should I whip out a flask and start mixing shit?"

She saw Lauren welling up and immediately regretted her statement.

"That wasn't fair of me to say-" Tamsin mumbled an apology.

"You were with her." Lauren inhaled. Tamsin struggled with her words. The doctor was trying so hard to keep up a tough front, as though she was okay with knowing her girlfriend was sleeping with other people.

"Why?"

Tamsin didn't expect that.

"Why did you agree to it?"

"Look if it makes you feel any better, I had to make her feed off me first. She was really weak before I got there."

"You forced yourself on her?!"

"NO! Jesus, doc!"

Lauren held her death glare at Tamsin. Tamsin sputtered nonchalantly,

"I mean, look at me. Do you really think I'd have to force myself on anyone?"

_That was inappropriate, wasn't it. Shit. _Tamsin thought.

"We had some drinks, I was just .. There. That's it." She continued.

"And what was in it for you?"

Tamsin was at the end of her rope. She tempted to harm the human but she knew Bo would never forgive her.

'_Don't say "Ass". Don't say it. Don't say it. ' _Tamsin rolled her jaw and threw her arms up, exasperated.

"UH - I get laid! That's all. Girl's gotta have some fun."

Tamsin gave a false snicker, but she felt like crawling out of her skin at the sight of the doctor struggling to keep herself together. It was brave of the human to come banging down her door in her girlfriend's honour.

"Oh Doc, she was fun but she's not tying _this_ girl down." Tamsin tried to assure her.

"Plus, I'm not keen on joining your tiresome little soap opera with the Wolfman." She asserted.

"So you don't have any feelings whatsoever for my girlfriend?"

Tamsin hadn't asked herself that question. Without missing a beat or letting her face betray her uncertainty however, she leaned forward and held the doctor's gaze.

"Not one iota."

—-

A thick crack collided with the punching bag and shook its chains. Bo was giving the bag hell. She couldn't stop thinking about Tamsin's chi and everything that happened the night before.

'_I'm going to show you what it means to mess with a Valkyrie,'_

Her eyes flashed blue briefly. Bo whipped another blow at the bag and broke it off the reinforced hinges, causing a bit of the ceiling to break off along with the bag. The crash shook her out of the haze. She stared, dismayed at the fracture in her ceiling. Another part of the house that needed fixing.

_What the hell was in Tamsin's chi?_

Bo went to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and guzzled it. As she tilted the bottle back, she spotted the lock of Tamsin's hair on the side of the floor. She picked it up and examined it briefly. Maybe there was a small chance she could find something to help her. She'd have to consult Trick. The door opened and broke her out of her daze.

"Bo Bo Cakes! I'm hooooooommmme!"

"I missed you!" Bo smiled as she embraced Kenzie.

"Ohh I missed you too! You won't beliiiieve the swag Vex scored for us. All on the up and up of course-" Kenzie broke off and plucked a single strand of long blond hair from Bo's hair. Kenzie raised her eye brows and teased,

"But more about that later! MmmHM! Lauren's hair isn't this long, is it?"

Bo opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Kenzie took that as a no.

"Who was the lucky fae-dy? Or was it a dude with really long blond hair? A viking? Ooh tell me he was hotter than Fabio circa 80's."

"It was a woman."  
"Mmmmm..What kind of fae?"

"A Valkryie."

"I was right, a viking type, I knew it-" Suddenly Kenzie's eyes bulged and her fingers stretched in front of her. She gasped sharply and waved her arms in the air in circles as if she was mimicking drowning.

"Nooooooooooooo.."

Bo sheepishly smiled.

"HER?! HER. Her. OH MY GOD. WHY?"

"I was hungry and she was just here. She's fae, she's not Dyson, she's AVAILABLE, and she's..hot."

"Honey, I like the dude variety but I ain't blind. Girl is smokin', but she was on your ass about every little thing!" Kenzie gasped again, continuing,

"Now she's literally been on your ass. And everything! Oh my god did she use the cuffs?"

"Kenzie!"

Kenzie shrugged and sat on the bar stool. She put rested her face in her hands and continued,

"…Well I guess it's kind of safe, there's no feelings there."

Bo didn't know what else to say. She wasn't sure how she felt about Tamsin. She wasn't indifferent like she was with most feeds but she convinced herself it didn't mean she liked Tamsin more than she should. Luckily Kenzie continued,

"Detective Tight Ass.. who'da thunk."

"She does have a great ass." Bo answered.

Kenzie squealed, squeamish.

—-

Tamsin carefully dried her hair. She was sure she'd loose several chunks of it today. She hesitantly ran her hand through the half dried locks, but to her surprise nothing came off. If anything her hair felt thicker. She breathed a little easier.

A small smile crept on to her face as she picked up Bo's shirt and hung it up. Suddenly she heard her phone buzz.

"You rang?" Tamsin said flatly.

"I need to see you." the Morrigan replied.

"I'm busy."

"My my, is it cosy on Team Happy Sunshine Gang in Succubus land?" she taunted.

Tamsin smiled, satisfied with herself, tilted her head and shrugged. It was more than cosy in succubus land. Tamsin let her mind slip in to seeing Bo on top of her. She could almost feel her touch on her skin and weight of her hips.

"What do you want to see me about?"

"Just come-"

Tamsin covered her phone's speaker and choked back a smirk.

"-and you'll see. I require your Detective skills."


	7. Chapter 7 Seize Her

Bo made sure she waited until Trick shut the door firmly. She held out Tamsin's lock of hair in her palm in front of him. He glanced up and plucked it up.

"Is this your way of telling me I should get a hair transplant?"

"It's Tamsin's."

"She gave it to you?"

"It fell out. What's happening to her?"

"I'm not sure exactly,"

Trick walked over to his extensive book shelf and dragged out a large, gold-leafed volume.

"Valkyries.. According to legend a young Valkyrie, Elsie and a warrior, Elrik fell in love. Elsie knew the eldest Valkyrie, Freyja would take him away to the afterlife. Freyja was furious at Elsie for consorting with a human and disobeying her role as a Valkyrie. She cursed Elsie, making her weaker each time she saw the human. Elsie rebelled and forged a powerful magic sword that would defeat all his enemies. Freyja captured her and imprisoned her with the warrior's enemy's camp. Elsie's act of rebellion made her gravely ill and too weak to break out of her chains but the sword made Elrik invincible. It was said that the sword was so magnificent it could fight on it's own,"

"Wait- fight on it's own? What do you mean like hands off-parallel park assist?" Bo asked, quizzical. Trick raised his brow.

"-Except way more epic, of course." She quickly finished.

"Yes, it could do and become whatever he needed on the battlefield because he had a truly worthy, noble cause behind it. He fought for his country but moreover he fought for love."

Bo felt a chill shoot down her spine. She hardly dared to breathe.

"By the time Elrik arrived, Elsie was gone. Without her, he stabbed himself with the sword. Freyja ripped the sword from his body and destroyed it."

"I thought the sword was indestructible?" Bo asked.

"Unfortunately this doesn't tell us how she did it. It isn't recorded in any of these books but the sword is a dagger now and still very powerful. Freyja thought she destroyed it all. But there was one shard left in the human's body. Years passed and Elsie was finally released, so she dug him up to give him a "Proper burial" and found the shard. No one knows where the dagger is now but if it was ever found.. it would be like a key to the fae world. It is the single most powerful weapon known to fae. From then on, if Valkyries strayed from duty or used their powers outside the battlefield, they paid dearly." Trick explained.

Bo had the dagger tucked in shoulder. She almost took it out to show Trick but decided against it. He shut the book and looked down at the blond strands.

"Whatever Tamsin's up to, she's putting herself at risk." He said gravely.

Bo sat in stunned silence. Trick handed Bo back the hair and Bo furrowed her brow in question.

"Why-"

"Valkyrie hair is extremely precious. It bestows luck. That's why I thought she gave it to you."  
—-

"What do you know about the Sword of Elsie?"

Tamsin's blood ran cold. She almost jumped out of her seat but kept up her icy glare at the Morrigan.

"Why couldn't you just google it? What do you want with it?"

"Careful, Darling. You know what happens to Valkyries when they displease their elders. When He comes knocking for the succubus, power resides with the one who holds the one weapon that could destroy him."

"You don't strike me as a warrior."

Evony laughed and Tamsin's face drained of colour.

"No, I don't intend to use it. I will roll out the red carpet and keep the sword well away from him so he can have the succubus without all that fuss. The sword was in my possession until someone took it and caused quite the kerfuffle on my night watch guard dogs at the docks. The idiots can't remember anything. Their attacker was most definitely Fae."

Evony motioned with her hand and in walked the brutish humans Tamsin had beaten to a pulp that night at the shipping dock. Tamsin was barely breathing. Her ears felt hot and she had to keep reminding herself not to clench her teeth or let anything slip that would give away how much she wanted to run away.

"And who else would you give it to, but the Succubitch."

Tamsin kept the fixed grin on her face to cover her terror. There was no escaping Evony's compound now. Tamsin wanted to cut her in half but she knew her Valkyrie powers had no effect on the Morrigan.

"Don't tell me you like her..My my my, you DO like her." Evony chuckled.

"Oh honey, you could do so much better! A pretty little thing like you shouldn't get mixed up in all that."She continued.

"Thank you, Dr. Phil. Are you trying to impress me with your grade school level knowledge of geometry? It's not working. " Tamsin quipped, racking her brain with an exit strategy. Evony cackled.

"Seize her."

Evony's goons advanced. Tamsin clocked one of them with a single straight punch and caught the other with a jab to the throat. Guards flooded in to the room and her face darkened. After at least twenty of them were twitching on the ground, she was exhausted and staggered to the door. Three more advanced had finally clamped chains around Tamsin's wrists.

"We're going to get you comfortable. Don't worry we'll be in familiar surroundings! Tell the Succubitch to meet you at your apartment and make sure she brings the dagger." Evony walked closer to Tamsin until she stood over her. She slipped her hand in to Tamsin's jacket pocket and took her phone.

"You're going to call her here. Don't do anything stupid, it's really not in your best interest. Be happy I didn't cuff you with your hands behind your back. I like seeing those strong arms. You look sexy in cuffs, Detective. It's too bad I can't.. punish you yet." Evony gloated.

"Trust me, when I get out of these you're the first one I'll punish." Tamsin spat, sardonically.  
—-

Bo mindlessly played with the flame in the glass candle on the table as she waited for Lauren to come home. She glanced around at her handy work. The dishes were covered to keep in the heat, the table was set perfectly. She checked her phone for the hundredth time. No messages. She put it down again and glanced again at the door.

As she looked away from her phone, it buzzed in her hand and shocked her. It was Tamsin calling. Bo almost answered it but decided against it and put it down. Lauren walked in and Bo jumped up excitedly, knocking her knee in to the table. _Mother fucker._

"You're home! I couldn't get us reservations tonight but I got the next best thing.. I ordered in," Bo said, hugging her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry about earlier." she continued, as she handed Lauren a glass of wine.

"I can see how she would be a suitable candidate. She's fae and most importantly doesn't have feelings for you. She was just a feed right?" Lauren asked.

Bo put the wine down and took Lauren's hand.

"Answer the question, Bo."

"There's nothing going on between Tamsin and I. Her chi is.. I don't know what it is about it but it stays the hunger for much longer than usual fae chi." Bo answered.

—

"What the hell is wrong with people these days and not answering their phones?" Evony impatiently tapped at the phone.

"She has a life, you know." Tamsin remarked.

"Mmm not much longer if I have my way. You'll have to text her. And by "You" I mean fabulous, ME. What? Come now you know she's a danger to us all. You were the first to volunteer to bring her down! She must be really fantastic in bed to make you her bitch." Evony gleefully mused.

"Go fuck yourself, Evony. God knows no one else will."

—

Lauren nodded, and took a sip of wine. Bo's phone buzzed loudly but Bo ignored it.

"Nothing is happening with Tamsin and I."

"Good, that's what she said too."

"You spoke with her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You two spend a lot of time together. You're always going off to fight some battle and she's there beside you. And then I find her at your house..and I didn't know what to think. I just wanted to-"

"to tell her to back off?"

"… In a word, Yes."

"Lauren, I want to be with you. I love you. I'm sorry I haven't been around lately and I'll do anything to make it up to you." Bo smiled adoringly at Lauren.

Lauren grasped Bo's hand with hers and squeezed. Bo's phone buzzed again. Tamsin again. She never called her several times in a row.

"Just answer it," said, irritated. Lauren furrowed her lip and shook her head.

Bo motioned to turn off the phone but the screen blinked,

**NEED TO SEE YOU NOW, BO.  
MY PLACE. BRING SWORD.**

Bo recoiled in her seat. Tamsin never wrote texts in incomplete sentences and rarely called her "Bo".

"Something wrong?" Lauren asked.

"Tamsin…Someone has her."


	8. Chapter 8 Mistakes

"Are you sure?"

"..No but..She almost never calls me 'Bo'."

"Is that really reason enough to get you running off? Again? Look, you set up this amazing dinner and we haven't spent much time together alone lately. Can't you get Dyson to take care of it? He's her partner."

"She called for me, not him." Bo said firmly. Lauren let go of her hands.

"I won't make you stay if you don't want to."

"Don't be like that,"

"Oh I see. I'm the bad guy here because I call you and you're not there for me. You don't seem to care about things I care about. I'm just your doctor."

"Lauren-"

"It's either Tamsin calling you or Dyson, or Trick or Kenzie who needs you and I'm your last priority. I'm- I'm done! I'm done with constantly wondering who you're with, the apologies.. I should just get out of your way." Lauren choked.

"I've been a shitty girlfriend so far, I know.. please. Please give me a chance to prove to you I can be what you deserve," Bo grasped her shoulders. Lauren couldn't look at her.

"No. Don't do this- Look at me. Please?" Bo pleaded, breathing laboured and heavy. Her phone buzzed again, but she ignored it.

"You know if you actually paid some attention maybe you wouldn't have to apologize so often. I- I will always. ALWAYS love you, but I can't be with you. And lets face it, how much longer are we going to pretend you need more than me?"

Tears streamed down their faces. A cold current shot down Bo's spine. She couldn't breathe.

"No, you're everything I need, Please! Lauren? Please? We can get through this-I can make it up to you, I promise. There is no one else I want,"

"Bo…"

Bo gasped for air, taking in scattered breaths.

"Just go. Get out." Lauren croaked.

"Can we talk about this?"

Lauren desperately tried to keep her tears at bay. She would never be enough for Bo, but she realized now that Bo being a succubus wasn't their biggest issue. She could never stand in Bo's way. Bo had her own destiny to fulfil and she couldn't ask her anymore to be there when she needed her. It was better for both of them if she let her go.

"GET OUT, BO." She repeated.

—  
Bo was a maniac on the road. She could barely see beyond her tears. Whoever faced her next would be throttled, flayed and cut in to pieces. She raised her fist to pound on Tamsin's door but it opened before she could make impact.

A large, stocky fae stood in front of her. Immediately Bo slugged him, knocking him unconscious and dislocating his jaw. He hit the ground with a loud smack.

"Always one for a dramatic entrance. Come in, we're just waiting on one more guest this evening," Evony's voice called out from inside.

Bo immediately spotted Tamsin. Her wrists were red from struggling with her bindings.

"I'm so sorry-"Tamsin stammered.  
"I'll get you out of here." Bo reassured her.  
"What have you done to her?!" Bo demanded.

"You're moooody tonight. Just put the blade in the case and you can have her." Evony mused.

"Hm. Seems like he's running late. What shall we talk about while we're waiting? Oh I know, Gossip! I'll give you an update on the latest. Did you know Goldey locks has a crush on you? It's so sweet I want to puke! This is a theme with you isn't it, Valkyrie? I suppose old habits don't die." she continued.

"SHUT UP," Tamsin was livid.  
"Who is running late?" Bo demanded.

"You'll see."

Evony opened a foam-lined case then stood next to Tamsin and ran her hand through the Valkyrie's hair. Another lock came off.

"Put the weapon in the case."

"Don't do it Bo." Tamsin begged, struggling to keep conscious. Bo knew if she lost it Tamsin could get seriously hurt.

"Why can't you come get it? How lazy could you possibly be?" Bo retorted. Tamsin locked a stare with Bo.

"She can't touch it. She's not a chosen warrior." Tamsin wheezed, desperately trying to stay awake.

"I should sign you two for a reality show. You didn't know she had a crush on you did you? A Valkyrie and a Succubus..sitting in a tree, F-U-C-"

"SHUT UP," Bo echoed.

"I can't see why but I suppose it's about time she got over him. What's it been? About nine centuries since he kicked it?" Evony rattled on.

"She just doesn't learn from her mistakes. You don't know our Detective very well do you, Succubus?"

Bo stepped in front of Evony.

"You want this?"

She tugged down one sleeve and unveiled the blade. Evony's eyes followed Bo's fingers as she moved them in to her shirt. Bo grabbed the hilt and as she whipped it out it grew in size, a harsh scratching sound grazing the sheath. Bo plunged it in to Evony.

"You got it."

Evony gasped, wide-eyed and clutched the wound. Her goons stood still, frozen in place.

"Anyone else?" Bo challenged.

The rest of the guards backed away. Bo withdrew the blade and ran to Tamsin. The Valkyrie could barely keep her eyes open, she was so drained. As she ran to Tamsin, Bo's blade altered it's shape in to a clamp. Bo glanced down in surprise. Bo broke the cuffs apart easily and gingerly brought Tamsin to her feet. Tamsin passed out.

"Stay with me," Bo said tenderly as she laid Tamsin in the passenger seat. She leaned over her and smoothed Tamsin's hair away from her face. She tipped a bottle of water slowly up to her lips. No response. Bo was tearing up. _Come on, Detective Badass._  
Tamsin could hear her, even sense her fear, but she was too weak to respond.

"Up and at it, Soldier. Tamsin? Tamsin.."

Bo took a breath and tried the only thing she could think of. She prayed it would work without sending her in to a blue- eyed frenzy. She had been practicing her control, it could work. She lifted Tamsin's chin with her finger and kissed her.

Tamsin felt a rush of energy as Bo kissed her. Pink wisps passed between their lips. Maybe it was adrenaline. She closed her eyes for a moment to savour the sudden infusion of a cooling sensation through her veins.

"Please wake up,"

Without warning, Tamsin grabbed Bo's shirt and pulled her close. Bo kissed her as though she had been starving. She grasped Bo tightly. Bo's mind flashed an odd memory she didn't recognize. Tamsin and her were sitting in her bedroom, holding scraps of paper with words written on them. Bo couldn't see the words.

Their lips parted and they lingered for a moment. before Bo stepped back and walked to the drivers seat. When she got back in the car she asked,

"Are you alright?"

Tamsin smiled slightly. She was far more alert now.

"I am now. Thanks. What was that?"  
"I don't know exactly. I just couldn't have you slacking off, Officer."

"Detective," Tamsin grinned.

"Where are we going?"She asked Bo.

"I haven't planned that far-" Bo apologetically frowned.

"Always one for plans, aren't you? Take a left up at the lights. I need a few things so we're going to my other place." Tamsin instructed.

Bo continued to drive. Tamsin looked over her wrists that were previously red from her struggle with the cuffs. It had completely healed. After another hour, they arrived at a ship yard.  
Bo rushed out of the car to the passenger side and helped Tamsin out of the car.

Tamsin smiled a little, amused at how sweet Bo was. Bo was smaller than her but stronger. Tamsin could stand on her own, but Bo rushed over anyway. No one had ever showed that level of care for her. She quickly detached herself from Bo. Thanks to the Morrigan, pretty much everything was out in the open.

"Back there, you said only a warrior could wield the weapon. The Morrigan, she- said something about uh..your past.." Bo tried to find the right words. She didn't want to upset Tamsin.

"I bet on the wrong guy, is all. Story of my life. It's this way." Tamsin didn't look back and kept walking. Bo grasped her arm and stopped her. Tamsin stopped cold and faced Bo.

"You're Elsie, aren't you?"

Tamsin had the air knocked out of her lungs. Hearing that name brought back painful memories. That girl was a stranger. It was another life ago. Keeping her head level, she cooly replied,

"I'm Tamsin now."


	9. Chapter 9 Your Chariot Awaits

She recalled that day clearly no matter how many years had passed. The bitch of it all was she couldn't remember what he looked like anymore. Everything else in her memory was clear but his face remained a blur. Maybe it was a blessing.

She had been such a curious, warm and naive girl. She hardly knew him, but she had fallen for him and that was enough for both of them at the time. She was foolish to believe he'd make it out alive. He would have died sooner or later, especially being a warrior. She didn't expect he'd die by his own hand. He disguised himself and broke in to the camp where they held her. The sword was magnificent. Swirling and slicing effortlessly and silently. It would be a few hours until sunrise. As they escaped, he held her and she could feel herself on the brink of death. He found a crude shelter, one far from the battlefield for her. She knew she was becoming to a mortal because of him but she wanted to be mortal. What good was immortality without him?

_Come back to me. _

He kissed her deeply and held her head in his hands.

_I'll always be with you, Elsie.  
_  
She died inside the second the last syllable of her name flowed from his lips. She wanted to believe he'd be back. He tried to comfort her with a lie. It was easier to comfort herself with a lie. In her heart she knew that would be the last time she'd ever see him.

It was because of Odin that she lived. He was fond of her and treated her as though she were his daughter. Freyja wanted to make an example of her and let her live out a mortal life and she would have agreed with Freyja had Elrik lived. Odin refused to let her die and she was exiled for decades. It took her these decades to heal physically. It hurt to recall his name. She hadn't dared speak it. She told herself she had forgotten his name, forgotten everything. It was a silly girl's infatuation, she'd reiterate to herself.

Years later, after painstaking and covert research Tamsin discovered where he died. She sneaked back to find his last resting place. A crypt had been erected in memory of the fallen heroes. Age had covered the crypt, vines snaked around the door, almost enclosing the entrance entirely. She remembered staring hard at the sculpture, livid at the fact that his name did not appear on the list of honoured heroes. He deserved at least that much.

Tamsin stood for quite some time, wishing he'd suddenly appear behind her and tell her somehow he survived. She remembered the smell of the dirt, the dampness of it as it stuck to her fingers while her shovel hit the grounds beside it. She returned over the next several months, excavating the site on her own until she finally found a piece of his armour. She held up the eroded scrap. The emblem on the side was his family crest. It was barely distinguishable, but she was certain. She kept digging and found his remains. She let the tears fall freely, crashing to the dirt. All her anger flooded back at once. There was no mistaking it was him. His scraps of armour were still on him. He had collapsed face down, and when she turned his body around she saw a glint of light coming from the hole in his armour. She dug it out and discovered it was a shard from her sword.

She had made the sword to become whatever he needed and the last thing he asked from the sword was for it to kill him. After he died, the sword had no master. It hadn't trusted to anyone else save him. Moreover, she hadn't trusted it to anyone else. As far as the rest of the fae and Odin knew, the sword was destroyed. It was one small victory to her. She plucked it up and held it in her hands. It was still sizable, good enough to become a blade. She collected him and placed him in the crypt. With the blade, she carved crude but deep marks in to the side, at the top of the list,

_ELRIK EINARRSON_

She took a moment to admire her work and walked away. The less she thought about him, the stronger she became. From then on she had kept everyone at a distance. She was convinced the rest of her had died with him. Warmth crept back in to her. Half of her resented it, the other half wanted to seize it all. She was always on the edge of losing her mind around Bo and it simultaneously excited and terrified her. Bo was in danger because of her.  
"It was a long time ago. After it happened, they put me on probation. Had "good behaviour" for years, tried to convince them I learned my lesson. I did my job and I was the best. I waited it out. Finally went back and found him and this shard. Figured it would come in handy some day. That girl I was before was gone and I became...Well, Me." Tamsin recounted.

Bo listened intently, wanting to find out more, hoping for more clues as to who Tamsin was. She such a puzzling and frustrating person sometimes. She always left her hanging.

"From then on I pledged myself to my clan and duties, tried to make life easier for myself by getting away from my old life." Tamsin shrugged it off.

She glanced at Bo, who was wide-eyed, hanging on every word.

"Are you..crying?" Tamsin asked, failing to mask her horror.

"No-" Bo started to say before the words got stuck in her throat. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears on the brink of falling. She tried to take a deep breath to calm herself but only succeeded in taking in short sharp breaths. Her jaw felt sore and her cheeks felt hot. The more she tried to fight a meltdown, the more it fought to surface.

"I'm sorry, it's just..you loved him and when two people love each other they should be together. They-They need to be together! W..wh why can't they just.. Nothing should keep them apart-"

"Bo?" Tamsin grasped Bo's shoulder. Bo sobbed uncontrollably.

"They.. Th th They shouldn't be apart-"

"We're not talking about me anymore, are we." Tamsin hugged Bo. She shook from sobbing and Tamsin held her tighter.

A part of Tamsin felt elated that things were over between the doctor and Bo. She didn't allow herself to believe that for more than a brief moment. The other part of her reprimanded herself for being happy Bo wasn't with the doctor. It was painful to see Bo in crippling pain. Things would never really be over between Bo and the doctor or the wolfman. She had no chance in hell. How could anyone let her go?

Tamsin gently kissed the crown of Bo's head and murmured,

"For what it's worth, I don't think she'll ever really stop loving you."

"Thanks," Bo said, wiping her eyes.

"What Evony said, the whole chosen warrior thing-" Bo asked,

"Don't fuss over it, Succulette."

"Betting on me is risky, I thought you weren't a gambling woman," Bo sniffled through a meek smile.

"It's not a bet- Call it... an investment."

They walked a bit further and Tamsin pulled a key from her breast pocket. Tamsin opened a container. It creaked and echoed as she stepped inside. Bo stood outside.

"Cosy," she chirped.  
"Your chariot awaits," Tamsin replied.

Tamsin tapped her foot several times in a pattern on the corner of the floor.

"What are you d-"

The floor started to sink and Bo lost her footing for a second. Tamsin put her arm around Bo.

"Arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times, Babe."

They landed with a soft lurch. Tamsin stepped off the platform, typed in a key code and released a lever. Bo scanned the area.

"I didn't know you were also Bruce Wayne. Anything else you want to let me in on?"

"Where's the fun in baring it all at once?" Tamsin slyly replied.


	10. Chapter 10 Rest

The bunker stretched on. Their every step echoed until Tamsin opened the vault door. She motioned Bo inside. Bo was puzzled. there was nothing inside the vault. She occupied a space as big as a closet. Tamsin stepped in front of Bo. Their faces were barely inches apart. Tamsin hardly dared to breathe, let alone let herself look at Bo. Tamsin typed in another code on the wall behind Bo and pressed her palm against a screen. A portal in the tiny space they were in opened and as they stepped inside Bo remarked,

"Nice bachelor pad,"

"Thanks,"

Tamsin smirked. It was far from a bachelor pad. She held back from explaining she hadn't brought anyone here before. It was better to keep silent about some things. Her trust in Bo surprised her as much as it frustrated her. All it took was one look from that warm, strong and beautiful face and she was completely disarmed. That was supposed to be her skill, not Bo's.

Armies would be envious of the armoury and state of the art equipment Tamsin had. Helmets, shields and broadswords were decorated the back wall. Mounted on the walls were several screens for surveillance. To the right a punching bag dangled from the ceiling and just behind it lay a bed and closet. Tamsin headed for her closet and pulled out a black oversized shirt with some obscure rock band's logo on it. She tossed it to Bo and instructed,

"It's late, you'll need your rest."

"You were the one tied up, don't you need to rest?"

"I'm okay. Thanks to you," Tamsin replied.

The silence hung in the air. Bo smiled sweetly and Tamsin felt as though she was about to burst out of her skin.

"..Buddy," Tamsin blurted.

_'What is WRONG with you? You don't deserve a vagina.' _Tamsin thought, criticizing herself. She wanted to punch herself in the face. She cleared her throat.

"SO. Bed! It's over there. I just need to take care of a few things first."

Bo was speechless. She tried not to make eye contact with the Valkyrie and turned her back to change.

Tamsin did the same and stripped off her mangled clothes. She looked down again at the mark on her hip. It was still there but it had seemed to fade. Then she turned her palm up and examined her wrists. There were no red markings on them anymore. Tamsin was puzzled. Maybe the cuffs weren't on that tight and it was all in her head. She glanced over her shoulder at Bo, just in time to catch a sight of her lower back before her shirt slid over it. She bit her lip and silently scolded herself for allowing her mind to wander back to when she was in Bo's bed.

"Oh SHIT."

Tamsin froze.

"What's wrong?"

"Kenzi, Lauren! Oh my god, Trick and Dyson! When someone finds the Morrigan-"

"Already done, doll."

"Wait..what? When?"

"While you were driving. Sent Dyson a message. They'll be safe, he's got both of them staying with him and team of our biggest and baddest on guard at all times. Trick knows by now too. We..might need to stay here a few days until we work out something. Can't take the chance of doubling back to your place."

Bo nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fair enough. And thank you, it was thoughtful of you."

Tamsin dimmed the lights on Bo's side of the bunker. She made her way to her cupboard and took out several different vials, one of them a smoke bomb, another for creating mirages, and a third for protection. Placing them in a small case, she carefully put them in to a holster bag. She began to rifle through her desk and fit a scroll in to the bag as well. The scroll contained a short hand of codes for Bo just in case they were separated at any point. They'd need all the supplies and extra help they could get. Tamsin had travelled to the other realm countless times, but she had made a point of not getting to know her marks. Bo complicated things, she wasn't a mark. She was Bo.

Bo slipped under the covers, curled up and let the comfort of the bed carry her. Although her eyelids were heavy and the coolness of the pillow and the increasing warmth of the blanket appealed to her exhaustion, falling asleep seemed an impossible task. She felt as though she had been existing in a daze, walking, talking, breathing on auto pilot since Lauren told her to get out. If being apart was what Lauren wanted, she'd have to respect it even if it tore her apart.

Bo turned on her side and listlessly gazed at the sword on the wall. On it's surface she could see the slanted reflection of Tamsin with her back turned. She noticed Tamsin turn around and stare at her. Bo quickly closed her eyes and heard the click of the light switch. She sensed Tamsin walking closer. Then, fingertips slipping underneath the sheet at her upper arm and a soft tug, drawing the blanket higher, covering her shoulder. Tamsin moved away from the bed. Bo felt her tears welling up again. She turned and broke the silence,

"Tamsin?"

"Mm?"

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Couch,"

As much as Tamsin wanted to slide in beside Bo, she wanted to give her some space. She had just separated from the doctor.

"Could you stay with me?" Bo murmured.

Tamsin opened her mouth to speak but words failed to escape her. She lifted the blanket and hesitantly slipped in next to Bo. Tamsin's body was rigid, she was almost afraid to accidentally touch Bo. After what seemed like an eternity, Bo was asleep. Tamsin was wide awake and glanced over at Bo. She was immensely strong but she was still so vulnerable. Tamsin knew that girl all too well. She thought she had grown out of it, but she questioned whether that was true. Bo made her question herself, who she was as a person and who she wanted to be.

Suddenly Bo shifted and turned, burying her head near Tamsin's neck. She draped her arm over the Valkyrie's stomach. Tamsin froze momentarily, before a smile melted on to her lips. She enclosed her arm around her and although she knew Bo was sound asleep, she whispered,

"Goodnight, Succulette."

—-

Miles away, in the sprawling alleys of the city, wing beats pounded the air, swaying the grass violently. Multiple hooves landed with a deep thuds. The creature landing was half horse and half dragon. It was roughly the size of a tractor and had an six meter wingspan. It was black as the night, save for its lime green eyes which caught the light of the moon and glowed. Thick scales covered it, like armour. It swiftly crawled in to an old parking garage for a minute before emerging again as a man. Crows gathered, swarming the wires of the alley. The dark figure's shiny black loafers hit the grit of the pavement and caught the attention of a cat sitting above the alley on a fire escape. After a second of contemplation, the cat bolted upwards and on to the roof.

He tugged his jacket straight and cricked his neck. No more delays, Tamsin.

—-

Tamsin awoke before Bo. She carefully lifted Bo's arm off her and slipped out of bed. She waved her foot at a sensor on the side of the floor and a series of glowing indigo lights a few inches off the ground flicked on, dimly lighting a path for her. She made her way through the dimly lit bunker to the bathroom. Closing the door, she smiled to herself and tried unsuccessfully to stifle her grin. Bo asked her to stay and had her arm around her the whole night.

Tamsin had a difficult time brushing her teeth with that huge grin that wouldn't leave her face. The world was crashing down yet somehow everything felt like it would be alright. The sex was incredible, but last night rivalled the other. It was perfect.

She knew she'd have to break the news to Bo sooner or later. That soured things a bit. For now, she was content-perhaps foolishly so- with Bo sleeping soundly nearby.

—-

She ran through the streets, nimble and with purpose. She had to get to Bo but the Dal was closer. She'd tell Trick she saw the creature and then rush to Bo. She jumped and climbed effortlessly and squeezed herself in through the gutter way leading from the street in to the Dal. She made her way upstairs, feeling the sun beams warming her and making her eyelids heavy.

Just a few more steps.

_Just one more step-_

—-

Bo inhaled deeply and stretched her arms high above her head. She reached over to the spot beside her and sat up to find Tamsin gone. She heard the shower being switched on. The clock read 10:00am. Bo turned over and reached for her phone. No messages, no calls. Disappointed, but not surprised she put her phone down, flipped the sheet off her and made the bed.

For a bunker it was a comfortable size. Everything was more or less in order. Bo walked around and examined the armour and weapons. Each one was beautiful but she returned to the blade Tamsin bestowed upon her. She could tell a lot of work must have gone in to the blade. It eclipsed the other weapons displayed. The handle was carved with intricate designs, figures of mythological figures, Bo assumed. The words encircling the bottom of the hilt appeared as though they had been lazer-cut. The blade itself had a faint blue sheen.

Bo tried to wrap her head around the fact the blade had belonged to Tamsin's first love. She put the blade back in to it's sheath. She didn't want to acknowledge Evony was right. Tamsin had feelings for her. That night wasn't just a feed to Tamsin. Bo sat back on the bed and felt a pang of guilt claw in to her stomach. Tamsin confused the hell out of her and irritated her to no end. Bo didn't want to admit it, but the truth confronted her every time she looked at Tamsin.

That night was more than a feed to her too.


End file.
